Big Time FIXED
by Will R. Webb
Summary: Its continuation/tribute/parody of the show I started writing 3 years ago forgot a started working on again. It pretty much starts the first day of senior year and it goes from there. There are also new characters. Don’t take it too seriously at all.
1. Dawn part 1

       URUSEI YATSURA_*BIG_

                      TIME

                                                    BY:

                            ROBBIE WEBB

                EPISODE 101

                                          DAWN PART 1

NOTE: THIS FAN FICTION BASES AFTER EITHER MOVIE 6, NOW LETS SART THE EPISODE.

P.S. THER MIGHT BE SOME SOUTH PARK RELATED JOKES. Only in caps for first chapter because that's how I did it sort, but I don't want to take the time to fix it.

THERE IS A SUN RISE IN THE TOWN OF TOMOBIKI, ATURU WAKES UP, LUM, ATURU, TEN ARE ALL BEING FORCED BYE ATURU'S MOM TO GO TO SCHOOL AND THEY DO SO.

                                                                   ***                    

A NEW TEACHER STEPS IN THE HOMEROOM. 

 YAKI: I'M YOUR SUBSUSTUTE MY NAME YAKI SOBA (YAH-KEE SOE-BAH) (THATS JAPENESE FOR FRIED NODDLES WITH GOULASH TOPPING) THE 3RD,YOU MAY CALL ME YAKI-SAN. DOYOU HAVE ANY QEUSTIONS?

PERM: I HAVE ONE. WHAT HAPPENED TO ONNSEN-SAN?

YAKI: HE WAS MADLY (MORE LIKE INSANE LIKE) IN LOVE WHITH MISS SAKURA SINCE HER AND TSUBAME PLANED THERE WEDDING TO BE TODAY HE WEN'T TO THE LOONEY BIGN.

PERM: OH KAAAAAAY?

ATURU'S THOUGHTS: DON'T REMIND ME.

ATURU: SAKURA! OH AM I TALKING HEH HEH.

YAKI: WELL NOW WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE KINDERGARDENS YOU'LL  HERE A LESSON FROM SEXUAL HARESSMENT PANDA.

ATURU:HUH?

YAKI: I SAID SAXUAL HARESSMENT PANDA AND NOW SHUTUP!

SOME WEIRD MUSIC STARTS PLAYING.

S.H.PANDA:I'M SEXUAL HARESSMENT PANDA. NOW WHEN A PANDA'S FATHER TRYS TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE EARTH AND HAVE A TAG RACE TO HELP EARTH THAT THE RULES ARE THAT THE PANDA MUST GRAB THE ATHER PANDA'S HORNS AND THE EARTH PANDA WINS THAT MAKES THE PANDA HAVE TO MARRY THE OTHER PANDA. AND THAT MAKES ME A SAD PANDA..     

ATURU THOUGHTS:I DIDN'T KNOW PANDA'S HAD HORNS WAIT A SECK THATS THE SAME SANAREOW I CAN SUE LUM AND GO BACK TO MY PERVERT DAYS.   

YAKI:OH I DON'T WAN'T TO INTRUDE SEXUAL HARASSMENT PANDA BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW BUT THE KINDERGARDENERS ARINT COMMING SO GO ON SEXUAL HARASSMENT PANDA.

S.H.PANDA:OK.

EVERY STUDENT(ECSEPT ATURU) : AHHH!

ATURU:WOO HOO!  

                                                                 ***

AT TEN'S KINDERGARDEN 

TEACHER: SINCE YOU CAN'T GO TO TOMOBIKI HIGH WE WILL HAVE AN EARLY VALINTINES DAY.

TEN: BUT THATS, THATS WEIRD.

TEACHER: I KNOW BUT MAKE VALINTINES.

EVERYBUDY BUT TEN. THEN MAKO GIVES TEN A VALINTINE TEN SHRUGES MAKO THINKS THAT SHE IS NOW ENGAGED TO TEN.

                                                                 ***

ATURU IS IN A DARKENED ROOM FRONT OF WHAT LOOKS LIKE A 19-YEAR-OLD VERSION OF YAKI-SAN.

ATURU: HOLY SHIT YYYY (GULP) YOUR YAKI-SAN.

YAKI: YES ATURU I WAN'T YOU TO HELP ME. YOU SEE I'M A GHOST.

ATURU: AAA A GHOST!?

YAKI: YES AND TO HELP ME WHITH THIS.

YAKI-SAN GIVES ATURU A RED RUBIE.

ATURU: WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WHITH THIS?

YAKI: SHUTUP!!!! YOU HAVE TO PUT THAT IN THE BRA OF A FEMALE ONI.

 ATURU: BBB BUT…

YAKI: SHUTUP!!! AND DO IT.

                                                                ***

AT THE TOMOBIKI HIGH (AFTER SHCOOL.)

MEGENE: MMMM SINCE THE FAT GUY MOVED AND SINCE WE CAN'T CHANGE THE NAME OF THE GANG OF 4 WE NEED A NEW MEMBER.

PERM: HEY HIS NAME ISINT FAT GUY…

CHIBI: YEAH BUT WHO IS GOING TO REPLACE HIM?

MEGENE: I KNOW SOME ONE GOOD ANOFF.

CHIBI: BUT WHO?

MEGENE AJUSTS HIS GLASSS.

MEGENE: I KNOW. 

CHIBI: WHO?

PERM: I KNOW.

MEGENE: MENDOU.

THE SCREEN OPENS TO VEIW MENDOU AND THE GANG GOES TO HIM.

MEGNE: MENDOU WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE IN THE GANG OF 4?

MENDOU: OK…

MEGNE: GOOD.

(I`KNOW THIS SEEMS POINTLESS BUT IT WILL BE INPORTANT LATTER)

                                                          ***

AT ATURU'S HOUSE.

NEWS: A LOCAL PREISTEST IS GETTING MAIRED IT WAS SAPOSE TO BE TODAY BUT IS BEING RESCEGULED TO TOMMOROW.IN SIMMALURE NEWS A TOMOBIKI HIGH TEACHER IS GOING INSANE THAT IS ALL.

ATURU: HEY LUM WANA SLEEP WHITH ME IN THE BED?

LUM HAS THAT LOOK WHEN SHE THINKS ATURU REALY LOVE HER AND THEN SHE SAYS:

LUM: DARLINE. YES!!!

MRS.MORABOSHI: THAT WASN'T EXPECTED.

MR.MORABOSHI: IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT ALL DAY.

MRS.MORABOSHI: WHY?

MR.MORABOSHI: CAUSE WEIRDER STUFF HAS BEIGN HAPPENING.

                                                               ***

LATTER THAT NIGHT.

ATURU STUFFS THE RUBBIE IN LUM'S BRA.

LUM: NOT WHEN TEN IS IN THE CLASSET DARLING.

ATURU: WHEW.

                                                              *** 

AT SAKURA'S WEDDING.

(ATURU IS CRYING)

THEN A LONG HAIRED MAN COME IN. (THE MAN LOOKS A LOT LIKE YAKI-SAN (THE YOUNGER VIRSSION BUT WHITH LONG HAIR THAT MAKES HIM SORTA LOOK LIKE A GIRL (AND IS ACTULY YAKI-SAN.).

YAKI-SAN: WELL THE CERIMONY WILL BEGING IN A CUPPLE OF MUNITES.

YAKI-SAN GOS TO SITE AND THE ONLY PLACE NEXT TO SIT THAT WASN'T GUM INFESTED OR TAKEN WAS ONE NEXT TO ATURU.

ATURU: HI MISS HAVE YOU SCENE A FRIEND OF MINE HIS NAME IS YAKI-SAN.

YAKI-SAN: #1 I'M A 19 YEAR OLD MAN, #2 I'M YAKI-SAN AND #3 IF YOU EVERY SAY ANY THING LIKE THAT AGAIN BECAUSE I WAS TRAINED IN THREE TYPES OF MARTIALE ARTS INCLUDEING ONE THAT INVALVIS ENERGY MANIPULATION TECHNIQS.

(IN A SHIVERY VOICE ATURU SAYS:)

ATURU: OH TELL ME MORE.

YAKI-SAN: WELL THAT RUBBIE I GAVE YOU WAS AN ONI GEM A GEM THAT WHEN IN COTACT WHITH A DIVISE CALLED THE GEO-METER WHICH CAN FIX THE DEADS BODY AND BRING HIM OR HER BACK TO LIFE PLUS MOST FEMALE ONIS HAVE SUCH GEO METTERS IN THERE BRAS.

ATURU: TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOUR LIFE.

YAKI-SAN: WELL I WAS THE YOUNGEST IN MY FAMILY THE REST WERE MY FIVE SISTERS LATTER THEY ALL GOT MARRIED HAD KIDS I WANTED TO HELP THEM AND THERE CHIRLDREN AND SO FORTH SO I WEN'T TO GET THE IMORTALLITY ELIXSER BUT I FAILED AND DIED BUT NOW I HAVE 4 GOALS FOR THIS LIFE.  

ATURU: WHAT?                                                                     

YAKI-SAN: #1 FIND AND HELP MY LIVING DECENDINTS, #2 FIND MY NEMISES THAT GOT THE IMORALTY ELIXER, #3 MAKE YOU MY SIDE KICK AND #4 SOME DAY MARRY HER.

YAKI POINTS TO RYUUNOSUKE.

ATURU: RYUUNOSUKE'S DAD.

YAKI-SAN: NO YOU IDEIOT! 

 (IN A SWEET AND IN LOVE TYPE SOUNDING VOICE HE SAYS:)

YAKI-SAN: I'M IN LOVE WITH RYUU-CHAN.

ATURU: OH WELL YOU KNOW I HAVE NO TIE DOWNS.

LIKE ON CUE LUM COMES OUT WHITH A BOOK FULL OF WEDDING SUPPLYS.

LUM: HEY DARLIMG WE SHOULD GO AND CHECK WHAT WE WAN'T FOR ARE WEDDING.

THE WEDDING BEGINS; KOUCHOU-SENSEI IS WEDDING SAKURA AND TSUBANE WHILE KOTATSU-NEKO IS THE RING CAT.

KOUCHOU-SENSEI: TODAY WE ARE TO UNITE TSUBAME OZUNO AND SAKURA BLOSSAM IN HOLY…

A MOUSE GOES UP TO KOUCHOU-SENSEI'S LEG.

KOUCHOU-SENSEI: SHIT! WAIT LET ME REDO THAT.

MEAN WHILE MARK OSEN COMES ON THE SCENE.

OSEN: DON'T MARRY HIM SAKURA MARRY ME.

KOUCHOU-SENSEI: SCREW THIS I DIDN'T FORMALY BECAME A CAPTAIN TO BE SCREWED WITH SAKURA AND OSEN. SO I DECLAIR OSEN AND SAKURA TO BE MARRIED. IT WILL BE EASIER THAT WAY WHEN YOU TWO GO BACK TO WORK. 

OSEN: YES.

KOUCHOU-SENSEI: YOU'RE REHIRED AND YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE.

OSEN KISSES SAKURA AND ATURU IS CRYING.

                                                                  ***

AT SCHOOL LATTER THAT DAY (IN OSEN'S CLASS.).

OSEN: NOW LET ME TELL YOU THAT…

INTERCOM: ATURU MOROBOSHI AND LUM WHAT EVER UM GO TO THE POOL THIS INSTINT.

OSEN: UH YAEH HERE THAT MOROBOSHI AND LUM GO TO THE POOL.

LUM IS ABOUT TO GO WHEN.

MEGENE: OSEN MAY I GO TOO.

PERM: ME TWO.

CHIBI: ME THREEE.

MENDOU: ONLY ME.

MEGENE: HEY YOUR IN THE GANG OF FOUR NOW SO NOW ITS ALL FOR 1 AND 1 FOR ALL.

OSEN: ONLY LUM AND MOROBOSHI MAY GO!

MEGENE AND MENDOU: OK.

LUM GOS OFF WHILE ATURU STAYS IN HIS SEAT.

OSEN: MOROBOSHI GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE SOUND OF THE TEACHER IS HEARD ALL THE WAY TO THE ONI HOME WORLD WERE INVADER (LUM'S DAD) IS PLAYING SALITAIRE.

INVADER: WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT!

BACK ON EARTH. ATURU IS RUNING TO THE POOL. OUNCE THEY REACH THE POOL MUJAKI APEARS.

ATURU: MUJAKI.

LUM: YOU'RE THE GUY I MET AT THE AQURUM.

MUJAKI: YES YOU BOTH HAD THE SAME DREAM MY DREAM MY RETIREMENT GIG SO THIS IS MY GET BACK FIRST REMEMBER WHEN ATURU GOT SO PERVERTED WELL ANYWAY THAT POITOIN CHERRY (THE LOVE POTION FROM MOVIE 6) HAD BEEN A ANTIDOTE BUT IT HAPPRNED TOO SOON SO MUCH THAT YOU WOULD BE CRAZY ABOUT WOMEN, BRAS, PANTIES AND PORNO HA HA BUT IT FAILED. SO THIS WILL BE MY PAY BACK HA, HA, HA, HA.

ATURU: IS THAT SO?

MUJAKI: WELL YOU WILL BE IN HERE FOREVER.

THEN YAKI COMES IN.

YAKI: NOT IF I HAVE SAY IN THIS MOROBOSHI IS MY SIDE KICK.

MUJKI: HEH, HEH, HEH, HA, HA, HA!

YAKI: WHATS SO FUNNY?

MUJKI: WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT.

RIGHT THEN YAKI WOKE UP.

YAKI: WERES MOROBOSHI?

 CHIBI: HES IN THE TANK SLEEPING AGAIN.

MENDOU: THAT'S JUST LIKE HIM.LAZZY AND HORNY.

YAKI: HEY MOROBOSHI IS MANY THINGS BUT NOT A PERVERT. STUFF LIKE THAT IS BEHIND HIM.

RYUUSUKE: WELL HE MADE A PASS AT ME EARLEIR TODAY.

YAKI: THAT BASTARD!

YAKI WALKS UP TO THE TANK.

ATURU: LUM…

YAKI: OH I SHOULDN'T…

ATURU: RYUU-CHAN, BETEN, MISS SAKURA, AND RAN HA HA.

YAKI: MOROBSHI WAKE UP!

RIGHT THEN A LEAVER HIT AND THE BERALE OF THE AROUND WHITH YAKI-SAN HANGING OVER THE 10 STORIES OFF THE GROUND.

YAKI: FOR THE LOVE OF NINJITSU SOMEONE HELP ME!

RIGHT THEN THE TANK FELL TO THE FIRST FLOUR.

KOUCHOU-SENEI: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

YAKI: WELL UM GULP HA; HA LETS JUST GET TO BED.

KOUCHOU-SENEI: OK.

                                                                ***      

AS YOU CAN SEE IT IS THE SAME DAY AS YESTER DAY ONLY EARLIER THAT DAY.

WHILE THIS IS HAPPENING ATURU IS WHATCHING SOMETHING.

ATURU: YES HEH, HEH.

AS ON THE SMALL TELEVISION A WOMAN IS TAKING A SHOWER THEN A MAN IN LADYS CLOTHING AND WHITH A NIFE STABES THE WOMAN.

ATURU: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAKI COMES UP AND TURNS THE TV OFF.

YAKI: PHSYCO HUH?

ATURU: YEP.

YAKI: IF YOU THINK THAT'S SCARY I BET YOU COULDN'T WACTH FRIDAY THE 13TH OR AKIRA (just because its gory).

ATURU: WELL I WOULDN'T WHACTH FRIDAY THE 17TH BUT AKIRA IS JUST AN ANIME.

YAKI: THE 13TH AND GET READY. SO GO TO THE MENDOU'S TANK AND POLISH IT OK.

RIGHT THEN ATURU WEN'T OFF.

YAKI: THEN I GUESS I'LL CHECK OUT THE FLOATS.THE 17TH HA, HA.

THEN THE CAMERA CHECKS UP TO ATURU WERE HE SEES RYUU.

ATURU: HI.

RYUU: WHAT IS IT MOROBOSHI I'M BUSY.

ATURU: WELL HOW 'BOUT THIS.

THEN ATURU GRABED RYUU'S BUTT.

RYUU: WHY YOU!

WHILE THEN THEY WERE FIGHTING RYUUSUKE'S DAD JUMPS IN.

RYUU'S DAD: GET AWAY FROM MY SON YOU WEIRD PERVERT HOMO.

RYUU: I AM A WOMAN!

RIGHT THEN SHE NOCKS HER DAD IN TO THE SKY.

NOW WE FOLLOW YAKI TO WERE WE SEE SOME OF THE COSTUMES WHEN HE LEANS OVER THE WALL FALLS DOWN AND HE SEES ON OTHER THAN MUJAKI.

YAKI: MUJAKI?

MUJAKI: HEH, HEH, HEH HA.

YAKI: I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!

RIGHT THEN YAKI FALLS INNTO A BOX YHAT LOOK LIKE TIME AND SPACE BENT TOGATHER.

MUJAKI: GO THROU ETRENAL DREAM MY FRIEND.HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

       TO BE CONTUNUED… 

NARATOR: WILL YAKI GETS OUT FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISIODE OF URUESEI YATASURA BIG TIME.                                                      


	2. Dawn part 2

   URUSEI YATSURA

                    *BIG TIME 

                            EPISIODE 102 

                          DAWN PART 2

                       BY: ROB WEBB 

We open to be we see Yaki in a fur suit and Aturu in a Han solo costume.

Yaki: Wait a sec this isn't Star Wars.

Then a man in dark comes up to Aturu it is his dad.

Aturu's Father: Aturu I am your father.

Yaki: No duh what's with this anyway?

Majuki: What you don't like Star Wars?

Yaki: You must die. SPIRIT LINE BEAM.

At that time Majuki dodges the fatal attack.

Majuki: Ha ha well aren't you stupid if you didn't pay attention when I fought moroboshi he.

Yaki: That's right but I have this to help me.

Yaki is holding a Gohei at majuki waving it at him till a horn falls out.

Yaki: All right here Baku and…

As yaki says that he blows the horn and Baku comes out eats everything up. Then Yaki wakes up in the Church were Sakura and Osen-Mark got married.

Aturu: Yow yaki are you ok?

Yaki: Yeah just passed out anyway are you gonna do something today?

Aturu: Yeah I'm gonna sue lum for sexual harassment.

Yaki: How and why in the hell!?

Aturu: Well I got some stuff from the panda and I wanna be a free man with lots of cash.

Yaki: Who's your layer?

Aturu: Osen-Mark he said if I give him half the money he could retire.

Yaki: Oh yeah well I'll represent Lum.

                                             The day of the court case.

Kotatsuneko: Meow meeeow meow judge Kouchou.

Kouchou: HE SAID RISE FOR JUGDE KOUCHOU YOU IDIOTS!

Everyone stands.

Kotatsuneko: Meow.

Kouchou: He Said sit.

They all do. 

Kouchou: lets get the ball rolling first we'll here from lum's side.

First witness is up.

Yaki: Your name.

Tsubane: What I'm not even in this series that much so why the hell should I be here bye.

He leaves.

Next witness.

Yaki: My next witness is non other than "Ryu-chan".

Everyone falls on their backs.

Ryu: So what am I here for?

Yaki: Well would you like to go on a date with me.

Ryu: What…?

Ryu's Father: Ryu the young lady is asking you out.

At that time both Yaki and Ryu go at Ryu's father while Ryu says "I AM A WOMAN!" while yaki says "I AM A MAN!" till Ryu's dad is knocked out.

Yaki: How's ten… I guess not huh.

Third witness 

Weird music start and obviously its Sexual  Harassment Panda.

Yaki: So Panda you started this all what do you have to say about yourself hmm.

S.H.P: Well like I said if…

Yaki: I don't care what you said TELL ME THAT YOU SARTED THIS AND YOU WILL CHANGE IT.

Kouchou: Stop badgering the witness.

S.H.P: Yeah that's sexual harassment.

Yaki: You don't even know what sexual harassment is panda!

S.H.P: That's right I'm a fraud these people should NOT be here.

Then Yaki  fights the panda.

Yaki's last witness.

Yaki: My next witness is Ten's mom.

She goes up to the podium.

Yaki: Ok so would you say Aturu and lum's relationship is ok. 

Ten's Mom: Yes my nephew in-law seems nice with lum.

Yaki: Good and… 

At that second Osen-Mark lights a cigarette and Ten's Mom freaks out and Attacks with here Water umbrella thing.

Ten's Mom: PYROMAINIAC!!!

Ten's mom beats up Osen-Mark.

Yaki: Your Witness Osen-Mark.

Osen-Mark's first witness.

Osen-Mark: Ok my first witness Aturu's Dad.

Aturu's Father: So what here to talk about.

Osen-Mark: Ok so in your option do you not like lum.

Aturu's Father: Well because of that we have to deal with aliens and crap.

Osen-Mark: See the environment That Aturu has become hostile especially for me and my students.

Kouchou: Well since I'm the principal I Guess it would be for the best of the school but it would also be bad judgment if I didn't see the other witnesses.

Osen-Mark: Ok well lets go forward shall we.

Next witness.

Osen-Mark: My next witness Ghostbusters's Dan Akroyd.

Dan: I don't speak Japanese and why am I here?

Osen-Mark: Isn't he very funny?

Kouchou: I don't speak English.

Osen-Mark: Neither do I HA, HA, HA!

Dan: Why am I here?

Osen-Mark: When will you finish the script on the next Ghostbusters movie?

Dan: The only word I understood the word Ghostbusters.

Kouchu: I demand you go to your next witness.

Next witness.

 Kouchou: Whose next Bill Murry?

Osen-Mark: No Harold Remis.

Kouchou: Why are you selecting Ghostbusters cast members.

Osen-mark: Actually  just the writers they also wrote the movie.

Kouchou looks made.

Osen-Mark: I'm kidding actually my witness is Yaki.

Kouchou: What, you just go to your last witness.

Osen-Mark : Ok.

Osen-Mark's last witness.

Kotatsuneko: Meow truth.

Aturu: I guess?

Osen-Mark: Ok has Lum made your life a living hell?

Aturu: Yes.

Osen-Mark: My case is done.

Kouchou: Well it seems that Aturu and Lum must get married at the end of the school year.

Aturu: WHAT IN HELL!

Osen-Mark: They will only be here one more year since its there last year but… WHY!?

Lum: Yeah I got to pick a wedding dress.

Yaki: One down two to go.

Latter outside the courthouse.

Yaki: Well I guess that theirs no way that I'll ever get to Ryu-chan since her father thinks that she is a guy and That I'm a girl wait I can use this.

(You know what I'm I mean he's thinking)

At Aturu's house.

Yaki: So is there any way you could help?

 Aturu: well Lum does have an extra bikini suit you could put toilet paper…

Yaki: enough moroboshi let me ask you this why do I look like a girl?

Aturu: Well Knowing Ryu's dad you should already know that. But my guess is that you have long hair, your ninja suit looks like a dress and the top of your suit looks like you have boobs plus…

Yaki: I GET THE DAMN POINT!

Aturu: O-k.

Yaki: Seriously is there anyway you could help me?

Aturu: Oh yeah my mom can sow your suit to make you look more feminine like sow in tissue…

Yaki: Don't say it or die.

Ataru: To look like boobies ha ha ha. 

Then Yaki starts fighting Ataru for a while.

Latter at Ryu's home.

"Knock knock"

Ryu opens the door.

Yaki: Hello.

Ryu: Oh its you.

Ryu's Dad: Yes the confused young lady Who helped my son knock me out yes well there is no way you shall court my son you see he is already to be wed.

Yaki: RYU IS A WOMAN!

Ryu: Huh…?

Ryu's Dad: That's what I'm talking about my son is a b-o-y boy.

Yaki: But I brought a home cooked meal.

Ryu's dad: Home cooked meal ya-ho!

Latter

Ryu's Dad: Wow this is great I guess I'll have to have you be Ryu's wife (l.o.l.) I don't care about whoever was that I even expected her to be a man (Ryu's old fiancée) lets do something big.

Yaki: Really like what?

Ryu's Dad: Anyway what's your name?

Yaki: Yaki…

Ryu's Dad: Huh…?

Yaki: I meant my names sake.

Ryu's Dad: Oh why?

Yaki: My dad was sucking on sake when I was born so he named me that.

Ryu Dad's: Must have been a drunk wait doesn't that run in the family?

Yaki: He wasn't a drunk he named us all my siblings I mean after alcohol cause that was the only time he drank.

Ryu's Dad: Oh.

Yaki's thoughts: Good save Yaki my boy I think I can pull this off especially since Ryu-chan knows I'm a guy and she is a girl well lets see yeah yep every thing is gonna be fine.

Ryu's Dad: Well how is your family?

Yaki: Well They all got killed in a freak accident I'm trying very hard to find my living relatives.

Ryu's Dad: You sound so casual as if that is not the truth or it's just me.

Ryu: I think its just you old man.

Ryu's Dad: Give me respect my son anyway how old are you?

Yaki: 19.

Ryu's Dad: Well that is a small age difference but I bet Ryu would like an older woman.

Latter outside.

Ryu: Well you don't have to take my dad seriously.

Yaki: But I will why else would I dress in drag to foul your dad.

Ryu: But you don't even know me!

Yaki: Well there is something but I'll not tell you until after the wedding.

Ryu: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Yaki: Lets just say I'm a dead ringer or something like that.

Ryu: Great I'm gonna marry a person in drag who I can't understand.

Yaki: Look whose talking.

Ryu gets mad.

Yaki: I was only joking!

Latter at Aturu's house.

Aturu: Why is this happing to me?

Yaki: Jeez man you don't know but I know what will get you out of this slump.

Aturu: Seppuku (ritual suicide)?

Yaki: No the freakin' mall.

Aturu: I prefer ritual suicide.

Yaki: Come on.

At the mall.

When they enter the mall two strange people are at the front.

Jay: What's up?

Yaki: Oh its you guys. Why you here?

Jay: I should be asking the same question bitch were only here in Japan cause' lard boy over here want's to meet Yoshitaka Amano cause Silent Bob always wanted to meet him ever since he saw vampire Hunter D he even forced me to learn Japanese worse thing is they won't teach yaw the Freaking' "F" word man.

Aturu: Who are these guys?

 Yaki: Aturu meet Jay and Silent Bob.

Aturu: Who?

Yaki: Two friends I met at a Quick an' Stop doing another type of guardian biz for this guy called Dante who was a clerk there.

Aturu: Uhhhhhhhh---Huuuuuuuuh.

Yaki: Why Yeah here?

Jay: To meet Akira Toiryama and Yakshitaka Amano who are doing autographs at the mall.

Yaki: By the way how do you know Japanese?

Jay: Silent Bob wanted me to do all the talking because yeah know.

Aturu: Why?

Yaki: His name is Silent Bob.

Aturu: Oh.

Yaki: (in English) Why don't you just say Kame-hame-hame-ha to Toiryama-sama.

Silent Bob: (in English) No shit.

Aturu: Wha!?

Yaki: Never Mind lets just go to a store.

Aturu: How about Kione's Secret (My made up Japanese Version of Victoria's Secret).

Yaki: No how about the Sound Shop (a Music store I made up).

They had then gone off to the sound shop.

Aturu: So what you gonna get?

Yaki: Possibly this one.

Yaki is holding up Nirvana's In Utero.

Aturu: Whatever man I really don't like this Seattle band stuff any way I'm going to get Are You Experienced by The Jimi Hendrix Experience.

Yaki: I like Hendrix too but I really like Nirvana man any way this has totally get your mind off getting married.

Aturu: don't remind me.

Narrator: And that is the end of this episode. But we shall see more of the type of life at Tomaboki see yahoo.

The end till next time.


	3. Ten Has and older brother!

                Urusei Yatsura *Big Time 

                Episode 103:

        _Ten has an older brother?!_

                   Written by: Rob Webb

We are set off on another planet were we see a young man in a Leopard skin attire oddly Made like oriental armor While having blue hair and horns.

Advisor Clark: So How do you feel Bishamon?

Bishamon: Ok I guess Advisor Clark but why must we do this I mean I already have my Bounty Hunting license?

Advisor Clark: You Onis just don't get it we must start with a simple one.

Bishamon: What ever you say anyway I'm going to earth after this.

Advisor Clark: Why?

Bishamon: So that I can see my little brother.

Advisor Clark: You mean the "Devil boy"?

Bishamon: Yes I am proud of him plus I want to see my cousin and her future husband.

Advisor Clark: Less talk we almost have this guy.

They see a guy throwing garbage everywhere they pounce then they get him so that they can get there money for the bounty.

Narrator: Now at the Morobshi house… 

Yaki is listening to walking on the moon by the police.

Yaki: We could be together walking on walking on the moooon.

Ataru: Shut UP!

Several seconds pass while yaki is still singing along with the music when a big crash is heard behind the house.

Ataru's Dad: Not again.

                                                                        ***

After everyone is introduced to Bishamon they talk.

Ataru: So you're Ten's brother.

Bishamon: I already said that.

Ataru: Kay Bish.

Bishamon: Don't call me Bish.

Ataru: Ha ha ha Kay Bish.

Bishamon: Infidel!

Bishamon gets up and points a laser gun at Ataru.

Ataru: AAHHHHH! (Ataru screams like a girl)

Lum: darling Bishamon is a trained bounty hunter.

Ataru: All right ALL RIGHt! I'm sorry.

Yaki: Well since Bishamon will be here messing with Ataru I'll be going and bringing my CD's with me bye Moroboshi.

Atatru: Noooooooo help me save and most of all don't go! What if this maniac tries to kill me!

Yaki: Sorry but I have to see Ryu's dad about Ryu's and my wedding.

Yaki leaves.

                                                                         ***

Ataru, Ten and Bishamon are walking out on the street.

Bishamon: Thank you Moroboshi for showing me around.

Ten: Big brother don't thank a morn.

Bishamon: Ten you know that dad says to even thank morons cause they have nothing else but the satisfaction of a thank you.

Ataru: as insulting as that sounds its true.

Bishamon: Actually Moroboshi I'm here to kill someone.

Ataru (sarcasm): Well isn't that special?

Bishamon: I have plans so you better not mess with them…

As Bnishamon says this he notices a beauty of a woman this woman (girl) is non other than Shinobu and Atura goes right up to her.

Ataru: Hello Shinobu-chan.

Shinobu: Ataru I don't want anything to do with you.

Bishamon: But I hope you shall do something with me.

Shinobu: Well that would be nice.

Ataru: What am I chop liver?

Bishamon: MOROBOSHI YOU ARE TO MARRY MY COUSIN SO YOU MUST RESPECT HER! NOW TEN BRING MOROBOSHI HOME!

Ten: Yes!

Ten does a solute as he forces Ataru home with his fir breath until.

Bishamon: TEN you know what mother does to pyromaniacs so just bring Moroboshi home or I'll tell mother!

Ten: Yes brother.

And so Ten tries to push Ataru but has no success.

Bishamon: Moroboshi please go with Ten or I'LL KILL YOU!

And so Ten and Ataru go on their way.

Bishamon (talks like school boy): May we go Shinobu-chan?

Shinobu: Ah sure.

They then go off together.

To be continued…


End file.
